Jumanji: The Next Level (2019 film)
Jumanji: The Next Level is an upcoming American live-action/animated fantasy adventure comedy film directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Kasdan, Jeff Pinkner and Scott Rosenberg. It is a sequel to the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and the fourth installment of Jumanji franchise. The film Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Jack Black, Karen Gillan, Nick Jonas, Ser'Darius Blain, Madison Iseman, Morgan Turner and Alex Wolff reprising their roles from the previous film, alongside newcomers Awkwafina, Danny Glover, Danny DeVito, Taron Egerton, Ludacris and Kendrick Lamar The film is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019 Cast The Game World * Dwayne Johnson as Dr. Smolder Bravestone * Jack Black as Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon * Kevin Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar * Karen Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse * Nick Jonas as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough * Awkwafina as Ming Fleetfoot * Rhys Darby as Nigel Billingsley The Real World * Danny DeVito as Eddie Gilpin * Danny Glover as Milo Walker * Ser'Darius Blain as Anthony "Fridge" Johnson * Morgan Turner as Martha Kaply * Alex Wolff as Spencer Gilpin * Madison Iseman as Bethany Walker * Colin Hanks as Alex Vreeke Others * Massi Furlan as Renaldo * Dania Ramirez * Ashley Scott as Ashley Characters of Sing franchise Animation voice cast * Taron Egerton as Johnny, the gorilla Smolder's older brother * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo Smolder's older brother * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile Smolder's older brother Characters of Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle franchise Live-action cast * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook, Johnny's older sister * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders/Helen Zaas, Richard's older sister * Lucy Liu as Alex Munday, Crocodile's older sister Characters of Home franchise * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov, Smolder's older brother * Steve Martin as Captain Smek, Smolder's older brother * Matt L. Jones as Officer Kyle, Smolder's older brother Characters of Ferdinand franchise * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull, Smolder's older brother Characters of Zootopia franchise * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, Smolder's older brother Characters of Osmosis Jones franchise * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, Smolder's older brother * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, Smolder's older brother * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, chief bogo's former love interest * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming, chief bogo's father biologic * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic Popural Culture Cameos and References * See also: List of Cameos in Jumanji: The Next Level Cameo characters from this animated film * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo and Crocodile, are Going to be Appearing * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle - Natalie Cook, Dylan Sanders/Helen Zaas and Alex Munday, are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Officer Kyle, are Going to be Appearing * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull, are Going to be Appearing * Zootopia - Chief Bogo, are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming and Tom Colonic, are Going to be Appearing Soundtrack Songs in Jumanji: The Next Level * Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (Credits) * GOT7 - Just Right * Michael Jackson - Black or White * Katy Perry - Roar * Shakira - Try Everything * BTS and Halsey - Boy with Luv * Celine Dion - I'm Alive * Monsta X - Shoot Out (English Ver.) * GOT7 - Lullaby (English Ver.) * Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Featuring Justin Bieber - Despacito (Official Remix) * BTS - MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix) * Post Malone ft. Swae Lee - Sunflower * EXO - Tempo (Korean Ver.) * NCT 127 - Superhuman * Michael Jackson - Blood on the Dance Floor * Exo-K - History (Korean Ver.) * Con Calma (Official Remix) - Daddy Yankee + Katy Perry Featuring Snow * Secreto - Anuel AA and Karol G * EXO-CBX - Cry * EXO - Cosmic Railway * EXO - Wolf (Korean Ver.) * NCT 127 - Simon Says * EXO - Call Me Baby (Korean Ver.) * NCT 127 - Wakey Wakey * Queen - We Will Rock You * Olivia Newton-John - Jolene * Nacho Yandel and Bad Bunny - Bailame (Official Remix) * EXO - Lucky One * Michael Jackson - Beat it * BTS - Fire * Michael Jackson - Ghosts * Madonna - Hung Up * Michael Jackson - Who is It * Yandel ft. Wisin - Como Antes * Exo - Bad Dream * Exo - Damage * BTS - Fake love * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * BTS - Idol * Michael Jackson - Give In To Me * Rihanna - Towards The Sun * Jennifer Lopez - Feel the light * Kiesza - Cannonball * Chen (EXO) - Cherry Blossom Love Song * Imagine Dragons - Believer (Final Song) * As it i'ts Your Last - BlackPink (End Credits) Category:Jumanji Category:2019 films Category:2019 live-action/animated film Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 Jungle film Category:2019 Crossover film Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Animated Crossover Films